This invention relates to a method and apparatus for generating X rays by irradiating a target with a laser beam to produce plasma to emit X rays. The method and apparatus can be used in X-ray laser, X-ray lithography, X-ray microscopy, X-ray photoelectron spectrometric microscopy, etc.
In this type of apparatus for generating X rays, a plane or cylindrical member of a solid metal is used as a target, onto which a laser beam is projected to generate high-density plasma, which expands freely, and the X rays generated in the freely expanding plasma are taken out of the apparatus.
The above apparatus provided with a solid metal target has a disadvantage that since the high-density plasma produced on the target surface is instantly dissipated in the vacuum surrounding the target, the efficiency of X-ray generation cannot be increased.